El amor es el peor sentimiento del mundo
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: Eric piensa que el amor es el peor sentimiento,pero esta esa persona que le hará cambiar de opinión. / Scottman
1. El peor sentimiento del mundo

_**Bien, yo vengo aquí con lo que es un one-shot de mi OTP scottman uwu, esta pareja merece mas hamor ;w; Lo hice como un proyecto para mi clase de español, por eso doy tantas descripciones de los personajes xD disculpen por ahí alguna falta de ortografía xc y ese maldito formato de fanfiction saltándose espacios desde tiempos inmemorables(?) espero no se vea muy afectado el fic por eso, sin mas, espero les guste.**_

Su vida era simplemente ridícula, cualquier persona que la escuchara se reiría y diría que todo era sacado de un cuento creado por una persona con uno que otro problema en la cabeza, no era sí, no para él. . ¿Y el quien era?

Respondía al nombre de "Eric Theodore Cartman" aunque el asunto de su nombre daba poca importancia, aquellos que se llamaban sus amigos le decían únicamente por su apellido Cartman, su madre, maestros, familiares y Butters lo llamaban por Eric, muy pocos sabían que Theodore era su segundo nombre.

Tanto como su aspecto físico era poco común para un chico de quince años, la verdad era que era el único de su salón que al parecer se pasaba de peso, él decía que no era grasa, todo era musculo, aunque en su interior ni el mismo se lo creería, de todas formas, no era realmente obeso, solo un poco rellenito en pocas palabras. Tenía ojos de un color miel, que incluso contra una luz brillante podrían pasar como amarillos, su cabello era castaño como un chocolate tejido en finos hilos, unas mejillas un poco regordetas, bastante suaves, Wendy incluso se burló comparándolas con las pompis de un bebé.

Aunque realmente esos simplemente fueran los aspectos básicos que lo componían, su historia era mucho más descabellada de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, después de todo, no cualquier persona lograba infiltrarse en la NASA, hacer un trato con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, lograr que se legalizara el experimento en fetos, por simple mencionar unas pocas de muchas historias que lo incluían, él era Eric Cartman, una persona que había vivido en su joven vida mucho más de lo que podría vivir alguien con quince vidas.

Actualmente era residente en una casa estadounidense, hallada en un pequeño pueblo de montañas y nieve en algún lugar de Denver Colorado, un pueblito que tanto era hogar de las experiencias más bizarras jamás contadas, así como un lugar que muchas personas ya le tenían la contra, ese pueblito llamado "South park". Liane Cartman es una mujer de carácter dulce, una mirada coqueta y un cuerpo que ha pertenecido a casi toda una generación, la madre de Eric Cartman era más bien conocida como una "vaca que no cierra las patas" en palabras del tipo "Agua que corre". Liane era una puta. Pero era la mujer con quien el residía en una casa de pintura verde, en ese pueblo South park.

–Amor despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela– Dijo ella con una voz que parecía hecha de miel y azúcar, su rostro se asomaba entre la puerta entre abierta mientras que el protagonista de cabellos castaños se encontraba cubierto por cobijas gruesas que era lo único que funcionaria para cubrirlo del frío en un invierno de un pueblo cubierto de nieve casi los 365 días del año.

–Pero maaa, aún es temprano– se quejó tan infantil como su voz se lo permitió, el miraba el ventanal empañado y algunos copos de nieve que aún se lograban apreciar caer lentamente, Liane sonrió abriendo más la puerta, dejando llegar al olfato de Eric un aroma característico de la cocoa convertida en ese sabor que el tanto amaba. Chocolate.

–Cariño levántate o se te va a hacer tarde, aun tienes que bañarte –se acerca secando sus manos en el delantal que está atado desde su delgada cintura, probablemente se había encontrado preparando algo en el horno.

–Nghhh…! –Por más que lo intentara el resultado siempre seria el mismo, le costaba a veces ser tan crudo con una mujer tan dulce. Retiro las sabanas y cobijas que lo retenían, Liane abría las cortinas para que entrara la luz de un cielo nublado, mientras que el frotaba sus ojos con los puños aun un poco adormilado, entre vista borrosa logro reconocer "6:45" en luces verdes de su reloj digital.

–Bien… pero vete ya.. – ordenó caprichoso llevando sus manos al cabello notando lo enredado que estaba, la mujer sonrió y sin haber pronunciado más palabras salió de la habitación, obviamente se dirigía a la cocina, donde algo delicioso esperaba en el horno. Eric se encamino al baño cogiendo antes en su closet una toalla, al entrar molestamente se encontró con unos bóxer tirados en el piso, sabia de quien eran, y claro que no eran suyos, era de ese tipo "Jack Tenorman" Un sujeto que realmente odiaba, bastante odio como para que resultara ser su padre. Su historia era complicada, un tema que prefería saltarse con sus amigos, una historia algo compleja, resumiendo hechos bastante perturbadores, Eric no era más que un resultado de una noche en borrachera de su madre, y dando casualidad de que su legítimo padre era un ex jugador de Los Broncos de Denver, casado, y aparte con un hijo, daba la mala fortuna de que ahora que el ex jugador comenzaba a tener problemas en casa con su mujer se le ocurría ir con Liane, aparentemente estaría viviendo únicamente unos días ahí, pero con toda la ropa que ya se había llevado realmente lo dudaba. El castaño aparto la ropa interior del piso arrinconándola en algún lugar, y se dirigió a la ducha, donde el agua tibia refrescaba sus pensamientos y aclaraba las ideas revueltas en su mente.

Liane preparaba pastel de chocolate, aunque estaría listo para la tarde cuando Eric regresara de la preparatoria, por lo tanto tenía servido en la mesa dos platos con huevos fritos y dos vasos con jugo de naranja, aparte una taza de café, escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras pesadamente, su hijo llegaba con un gesto de mal genio que cambio cuando vio el desayuno bien servido en la mesa, se sentó rápidamente en una de las sillas, comía apresuradamente puesto faltaban unos 20 minutos para llegar a clases y aún tenía pensado hacer una de las tareas pendientes antes de que sonara el timbre. Un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos llegó al lugar, vestía con una camiseta azul cielo y corbata negra, un bigote entre su labio superior y su nariz, igualmente pelirrojo, un poco extraño, él era Jack, padre legítimo de Eric Cartman, quien realmente debería llamarse Eric Tenorman.

–Buenos días – saludo como de costumbre, Liane le sonrió y Eric simplemente lo ignoro, no soportaba a su padre, en especial por el simple hecho de que fuera pelirrojo, ya que él tenía una cierta fobia a la gente pelirroja, en especial este tipo, cuyo cabello no parecía natural, ya que su cabello lejos de ser un pelirrojo natural, ese conocido entre rubio y naranja, el tipo literalmente tenía el cabello rojo, había mucha gente así en South park, pero ¡¿Por qué uno de ellos tenía que ser su padre?!

Cartman termino rápidamente su desayuno, bebió el jugo de hasta terminarlo en unos pocos segundos y corrió al baño para cepillar sus dientes, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con esa rata pelirroja como él lo llamaba, tenía suerte de no haber heredado esos cabellos rojos. Se miró al espejo fijamente por última vez, antes de tomar sus cosas y apresurarse para tomar el bus que lo llevaría al instituto.

–Hey culón – saludo Kyle, otro molesto pelirrojo que aparentemente también era amigo de Eric, "aparentemente" ya que ellos discutían casi las 24 horas, desde mañana hasta que se dejaban de ver, pero llevaban tanto tiempo conociéndose que era difícil desechar compañías como esas así como así.

–¿Qué quieres Kaahl? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño parándose entre Kenny y Stan, ellos eran sus otros dos amigos que conocía desde la infancia, kindergarden mejor dicho. Kenny era un chico rubio de ojos azules, normalmente llevaba un anorak de color naranja, un poco sucio y roto de algunas partes, ya que provenía de una familia extremadamente pobre, en las zonas más feas de South park, junto con su hermana menor Karen, su hermano mayor Kevin y sus dos padres alcohólicos. Por otra parte Stan era un azabache de ojos azules, de buen carácter y una personalidad un poco más madura a la de sus amigos, vivía junto a su hermana mayor Shelly quien era algo agresiva, su padre Randy que era un geólogo y su madre Sharon, antes con su abuelo Marvin, aunque este había fallecido recientemente al llegar a sus 105 años de edad. Y por último estaba Kyle, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes de religión judía, vivía en clase medio alta con su hermano menor Ike, quien era en realidad adoptado de Canadá, y junto con su padre Gerald un abogado, y su madre Sheila, normalmente enemigo principal de Cartman y mejor amigo de Stan. Ellos eran sus tres amigos inseparables, unidos por un pacto que no existía, forjado desde preescolar.

–Te ves de muy mal humor – comentó el pelirrojo notando la cara de mala muerte que traía este, claro que en Cartman era normal, especialmente en las mañanas, aunque ese día parecía más amargado, ni siquiera se había esforzado en insultarlo cuando había llegado.

–No sé de qué hablas ratita judía – Y ahí estaba, el insulto del día, era tan cotidiano que incluso para el chico de ojos verdes ya pasaba por desapercibido.

–Si tú lo dices gordo… – fue lo último que este dijo antes de que llegara el bus que los llevaría a preparatoria, como siempre se sentaba a lado de una ventana con el chico pobre a un lado, Kenny siempre sacaba de su mochila vieja alguna revista de play boy, era lo único en lo que gastaba su dinero, revistas con chicas desnudas y una que otra muñeca para su querida Karen, la única persona por la que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.

–Hey Kenny ¿Sabes si hoy saldremos más temprano? – pregunto como cualquier tema casual llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza en una pose relajada mientras se concentraba en la vista de la ventana.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Tenemos exámenes y después de eso ya nos dejan salir – contesto el de menor nivel económico mientras sus ojos no se apartaban por nada de las mujeres en su revista, claro que ya la había visto muchas veces, pero nunca perdía el interés por verlo una vez más, incluso con la oportunidad y el lugar adecuado, tocarse sus partes privadas no estaba de más.

Claro, lo había olvidado, ese día tenía examen, al menos había puesto atención en las clases de historia e inglés, no tendría mucho problema, y si en matemáticas se complicaba, siempre se sentaba a un lado del judío, quien como buen nerd, siempre tenía las respuestas correctas, claro siempre que este no le descubriera copiándole.

Después de varios minutos de viaje habían llegado al instituto, era un poco pequeño, puesto que el pueblo era pequeño y realmente los salones no se atiborraban de alumnos, los cuatro chicos caminaron con tiempo a sus casilleros, encontrándose en el camino con el rubio de Butters, un joven bastante simpático de cabello rubio y dulce carácter, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos por más que esto le trajera problemas a futuro, originario de Hawái. Su verdadero nombre era Leopold Stoch, aunque todos le decían por "Butters" inclusive sus propios padres. El pequeño rubio cargado de varios libros en sus brazos saludo alegremente siempre con esa sonrisita boba en su rostro –¿Listos para los exámenes? – pregunta con su tierna voz que parecía hacer enfermar al resto de las personas.

–Cállate Butters – Dice el castaño haciéndose paso entre el resto de los estudiantes mientras su grupo de amigos lo seguían, Stoch bajo la cabeza y siguió su camino, estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, después de todo el mismo sabía que podía llegar a ser molesto a veces aunque siempre hiciera de todo para agradar a la gente.

Cartman se fue a sacar algunas cosas de su casillero mientras veía como e lejos Testaburger se acercaba a Stan con un rostro molesto. Wendy Testaburger era capitana del equipo de porristas de las vacas de South park desde que iba en primaria, tenía una hermosa figura y lindo rostro, una cabellera azabache que le llegaba hasta el abdomen y ojos de azul que casi parecían púrpuras, muy inteligente aparte y muy idealista, aunque muchos podían ver como claramente esta chica parecía ahorcar a Marsh con esa relación, Eric se burló de lejos, creía que el amor era una estupidez en la que solo caían las personas más débiles emocionalmente, claro, el en algún tiempo también estuvo enamorado de esa chica Patty Nelson, pero no era lo mismo, solo era una atracción, el verdadero amor nunca lo había experimentado, y no quería ni saber cómo se sentiría, pensaba que el amor era el peor sentimiento del mundo.

Termino de guardar y sacar algunos de sus libros, justo cuando el timbre sonó por todo el instituto el cerro su casillero, los alumnos rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse todos a sus salones vaciando los pasillos en tan poco tiempo, él tenía examen de historia, donde vería a otros de sus compañeros como Token o Craig.

No estaba seguro si valía la pena mencionar cada cosa que había hecho en el día, solamente fueron exámenes donde no aseguraba que le hubiese ido bien en cada uno de ellos, la escuela era una verdadera mierda, sin un maestro homosexual que usa un títere ni un chef que habla constantemente de mujeres y canta canciones sexuales, la primaria no es lo mismo que la preparatoria, odiaba admitir que incluso extrañaba a ese consejero que parecía tan drogado como un marihuano que lleva más de dos cigarrillos.

El día escolar incluso había parecido más largo y tedioso a pesar de haber salido más temprano tan solo eran las doce, caminaba tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos, los exámenes nunca le iban bien, parecían haber arruinado por completo su viernes, pero eso lo agradecía, ese día era viernes, antes de haberse ido había quedado con Stan Kyle Kenny y Butters de verse en pasitas, claro, siempre y cuando Wendy no se enterara, ella era capaz de castrar literalmente a Stan si se enteraba de que este había ido a un restaurante donde las meseras siempre andaban con shorts extremadamente cortos y escotes de dejaban mucho que ver, mientras tanto, el esperaba que Jack ya se hubiera ido al trabajo, no lo soportaría si al llegar ese seguía en casa, no podía ver la hora para que ese se las arreglará con su mujer y regresara a su casa, ver un bóxer más tirado en su baño no lo soportaría.

Vio su casa a lo lejos, aquella casa pintada de verde a un par de cuadras, pero algo no le pareció. Un auto se encontraba estacionado enfrente, creía haberlo visto antes, tal vez vio a Jack conducirlo alguna vez, pero ese no era el auto que usualmente usaba, ¿De quién era? Alguien salió del vehículo cargando algunas cajas, dirigiéndose precisamente a su casa, frunció el ceño, sintiendo su corazón reprimirse en lo que al parecer era una ira acumulada, forzando un poco su vista, adivino perfectamente de quien se trataba, Scott Tenorman, hijo de Jack Tenorman, siete años mayor que él, ¿Qué carajo hacía con todas esas cajas?... Acaso….. No.. ¡Imposible!.

Molesto se encamino corriendo a su casa, donde anteriormente Scott ya había entrado, respirando frustrado entre la molestia y el cansancio, llego azotando la puerta contra la pared creando un fuerte sonido que pudo ser escuchado por toda la planta baja, su madre un poco exaltada se giró a verlo, ella también cargaba una caja entre sus brazos, y Scott dejaba mientras tanto otras dos en el piso, no eran las únicas, en total había como seis cajas ahí.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando la mochila por algún lugar cerca de la entrada, Tenorman rodo los ojos como si no fuera bastante obvio, su madre bajo la mirada e intento sonreír ingenua y tranquila ante la situación mientras se acercaba con pasos tímidos, obviamente sabía que la noticia no le agradaría mucho a su hijo.

–Eric cariño, veras… como tú sabes, Jack ha estado viviendo aquí por unos días por unos problemas que tiene con su esposa… – Y la plática comenzaba a tomar justamente ese rumbo que no quería escuchar, ella misma lo dijo, se supone que solo iría a quedarse unos cuantos días… ¿Y por qué Scott estaba ahí? – Y…. Bueno… Sabes que la señora Tenorman está sufriendo por una crisis emocional… – Ahí va con esa platica, bastante similar a como cuando le dijo que Jack iría a quedarse, eso no le está gustando en absoluto, y podía descifrarse fácilmente por la expresión de molestia en su rostro – El punto es que… Scott vendrá por unos días en lo que la señora Tenorman se siente mejor – Y ahí está, lo único por lo que rogaba no sucediera, su madre debía estar de coña seguramente.

–¡¿Me estas jodiendo mamá?! – grita furioso apretando los puños, no le importaba si el idiota de Scott estaba presente, precisamente le haría saber el cuanto le molestaba su presencia, que era un invitado no deseado en esa casa, su madre parecía esta vez molesta, cambiando su expresión dulce por una seria.

–Eric, te he dicho que no me hables a mi así – Ese era su inútil intento de controlar a su hijo, que por lo visto no funciono de nada.

–Oh…¡La próxima vez que decidas joderme compra condones mamá, porque si me van a joder mínimo me gusta estar protegido! – respondió con sarcasmo subiendo las escaleras, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran por todo el lugar, Tenorman únicamente contenía una carcajada entre sus labios pálidos, mientras Liane estaba entre la frustración si seguir a su hijo o quedarse ahí. Llevo sus manos al rostro reprimiendo grandes deseos de llorar. Lo que más invadía su mente era el saber que esa no era la primera vez que él le respondía de esa manera o con algo similar, aun recordaba cuando le hizo lo mismo en una tienda y ella termino pareciendo una acosadora de menores, por poco y tuvo problemas legales, sabía que debía controlar mejor a su hijo, y lo había intentado, contratando incluso al entrenador de perros Cesar Millán, aunque todo fue inútil, ella amaba demasiado a su hijo como para reprimirle.

–Sra. Cartman ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Scott sentándose a un lado de ella, el a pesar de ser algo parecido a un pequeño bastardo, de cierta forma se preocupaba por esa pobre mujer quien en su opinión, lejos de ser una prostituta, era realmente amable. Ella se secó sus lágrimas, que se habían acumulado al borde de sus ojos, y con la sonrisa más convencional miro directamente al pelirrojo.

–Dime Liane – Respondió con suma dulzura que no parecía venir de alguien que sufría tanto como ella, Scott pensó que sería inútil, ella no hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos, no quería causar pena a la gente.

–Liane… ¿Necesita que la ayude con algo? – vuelve a insistir recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, la mujer se levantó del sillón y tomando dos cajas del piso le entrego ambas al de ojos azules. –Podrías subir esto a la habitación de huéspedes, que sería tu nueva habitación–Contesta al momento de que este había tomado las cajas, el asintió con la cabeza y se encamino a subir las escaleras, al menos no era muy pesado, lo único que había ahí era su ropa y colección de discos de Radiohead, probablemente también sus audífonos.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Scott se había encargado de acomodar todas sus cosas dentro de la habitación que le había asignado Liane, recordando con burla esa expresión devastada e inyectada con ira pura cuando su hermanito lo supo, adoraba ver a ese mocoso rabiar, y si eso le molestaba al castaño, al menos sería un premio de consolación, él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con irse a vivir a otra casa, especialmente si en esa casa vivía el pequeño hijo de puta, pero supuso que todo sería mejor que soportar las 24 horas a su madre, ella estaba en un precipicio, balanceándose entre la cordura y la demencia, siempre fue una buena mujer, pero de repente parecía como una vieja con la menopausia, muchos problemas se le iban cargando encima y eso había terminado por alejar a Jack y ahora a su hijo, ella había estado de acuerdo con que Scott se fuera a vivir con Liane, supuso que después de todo, ella estaba consciente de que se estaba volviendo loca.

Aproximadas las siete de la tarde Eric había salido de casa para verse en pasitas con sus amigos, no pensaba hablar sobre ese tema, estaba seguro de que tanto el único que no se burlaría de el seria Butters, y eso porque el rubio le tenía un poco de miedo, mejor esperaría otra ocasión para decir que su medio hermano mayor se quedaría a vivir en su casa, y si mejor era la situación, no tendría por qué mencionarlo nunca.

Llego al punto de encuentro, aquel restaurante al que únicamente asistían hombres, muy rara vez se veía una mujer dentro que no formara parte de las meseras, Eric visualizo al resto de los chicos sentados como siempre en una mesa hasta el fondo con una gran ventana de cristal a un lado, aún no habían pedido, ya que los estaban esperando todavía a él y a Kenny, nadie se preocupó mucho por el chico pobre, probablemente había muerto o se estaba haciendo la paja.

Se sentó a un lado del rubio, Stan y Kyle siempre se sentaban juntos, Eric se burlaba culpándolos de maricas, siempre esos dos estaban juntos, claro que eran mejores amigos y era normal, pero sospechaba de que Stan pasaba mucho más tiempo con Kyle que inclusive con Wendy.

–Y bien, planeaban ir a otro lugar después de estar aquí – Pregunta Eric a los chicos con cierto toque de picardía en la voz, Kyle frunce el ceño en una expresión molesta, apretando los puños conteniendo esas irresistibles ganas de por fin soltarle un golpe en la cara al menor.

–Carajo Cartman– Se limito a decir el judío, sería inútil tratar con Cartman, él y Stan no eran nada y estaba cansado de repetirlo.

–Calma tus ovarios judío, yo solo preguntaba – responde cuando se da cuenta de que el rubio faltante finalmente hacia su presencia, tenía cara de que lo había arrollado un camión, y probablemente así fue, nadie se molestó en preguntar.

–Hey Kenny – saluda Butters quien aparentemente no había pronunciado palabra alguna, el del anorak naranja hizo un movimiento de mano como saludo y recorrió a Stan para hacerse un espacio, finalmente una linda rubia de maquillaje exagerado se acercó con una libreta pequeña y una pluma en sus manos.

–Oh, qué bueno que hayan llegado, todos aquí son muy aburridos pero ustedes se ven interesantes – dice ella con una voz coqueta mientras recarga su mano tentadoramente cerca de la de Kenny –¿Qué van a pedir? – Volvió a tomar su postura con una radiante sonrisa, cada quien miro el menú y pidió lo que quiso, Cartman siempre era quien pedía más, no era su culpa que las alitas fueran tan deliciosas ahí, ella se fue y comenzaron a charlar en lo que llegaba la comida, siempre de cosas diferentes, tal vez sobre la siguiente celebridad que sería parte del sacrificio para la cosecha, o tal vez de Token estaría en un nuevo concurso de canto, no importaba.

La mesera no tardó en llegar con las órdenes y dejo cada plato frente a quien la pidió, antes de irse acaricio el cabello del rubio Butters, este se giró un poco nervioso y ella le guiño un ojo.

–Si necesitan algo me llaman ¿Okey? – susurro con una mirada tentadora que invitaba a llevarla a la cama, sería únicamente una pérdida de tiempo, incluso Butters tenía malas experiencias con ese restaurante, esas chicas parecían entrenadas específicamente para seducir hombres y ganar más propinas, ese era su único objetivo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas, de las siete a las diez de la noche, y de las diez a dar casi las doce cuando Eric con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando a que nadie estuviera despierto, no tenía intención de dar explicaciones de porque había tardado tanto, solamente hacer grafiti en algunas casas y caminar sin rumbo, ahora ya por fin en casa se alivia al ver todas las luces apagadas, no parece haber señal de vida ahí abajo a parte de él y el único sonido que se escucha es de él cerrando la puerta y un grillito jodiendo en algún sitio. Se recuesta en la pared y se quita las botas que llevaba puestas, quedando únicamente con sus calcetines sube cautelosamente las escaleras, la madera cruje con cada paso, y el silencio es tan abundante que cree que eso bastara para despertar a su madre, si despierta a Jack o Scott eso ya no le importa. Cuando llego a su habitación dejo las botas en algún lugar cerca del closet, prendió solo la tenue luz que alumbraba su lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, lo suficiente para ver que sacaba de sus cajones para dormir, bajo el cierre de su sudadera roja y llevo sus manos al borde de la playera para desprenderla, cuando escucho alguien entro a su habitación, ¿Sería su madre? Esa duda quedó descartada al instante cuando se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

–Algo me dice que no deberías llegar tan tarde cerdito– Dijo el recargándose con confianza en la pared mirándolo fijamente, el castaño con el ceño levemente fruncido lo miro desafiante, odiaba que este lo llamara de cerdito, era por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo y aun este tenía la costumbre de llamarle así.

–Cállate Scott, sal de una vez… – Su presencia, tan solo su nombre le hacía hervir la sangre, no soportaba a su hermano, por tantas cosas, un oscuro secreto que estos dos se llevaban, y jodidamente siempre en un encuentro tenían un 80% de probabilidades de terminar en la cama, nunca hablaría de eso con nadie, que era la sensación de tener el cuerpo de su hermano encima suyo, era aquella la razón por la cual lo odiaba, iba mucho más de que el fuera pelirrojo o ambos fueran hermanos, era porque Scott Tenorman convertía a Eric Cartman en el tipo más marica de South park, y eso ya era demasiado cuando su ex maestro Garrison y Kyle Broflovski ya le tenían mucha ventaja. Aquella historia tenía un inicio poco común, y era desde hace varios años, cuando el con doce años fue a visitar a su padre por alguna razón, en ese tiempo Scott tenía diecinueve años, los recuerdos de su primera vez eran un poco confusos, pero sabe que eso efectivamente había pasado, y después de eso en cada encuentro era inevitable aunque fuera una insinuación, lo habían aclarado desde un principio, que esas bizarras situaciones no tendrían futuro, seria únicamente sexo y no involucrarían sentimiento alguno, pero alguien estaba rompiendo ese acuerdo.

–Oh venga, ¿Así tratas a tus invitados Eric? – Pregunto fingiendo verse afectado por el comentario de su hermanito, era claro para ambos que ese fue un intento completamente fallido.

–Cállate que no eres ni siquiera un invitado bien recibido aquí – Respondió mordaz con sus palabras, porque un contacto continuo con esa persona desencadenaría algo que creía sería inevitable, había bastante tensión sexual en la ira de sus miradas, terriblemente venenoso con tan solo el contacto, Scott se acerca, y sabe perfectamente lo que viene, Eric retrocede hasta casi caer sobre sobre su cama, y antes de que el pelirrojo diera un paso más, volvió a hablar un poco irritado –No lo voy a hacer Scott…. Esta vez no…. – No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, Scott no se detendría, mientras se diera la oportunidad siempre la aprovecharía, después de todo, la última vez que había visto a Eric fue hace dos meses.

–Tss… ¿Crees que eso me va a detener? – pregunta divertido mientras se seguía acercando, ansiando volver a sentir la suave piel de su hermanito menor, llega justamente a un lado suyo, la diferencia de edades es tan diferente, que incluso lo que está haciendo podría llamarse un delito, él tiene 22 años, y Eric tan solo 15, no entiende como carajo ese pequeño hijo de puta es capaz de despertar así sus instintos con tan solo una mirada que expresa el odio en su más pura expresión.

Tomo sus hombros y lo empujo en la cama, adoraba verlo así, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y ese sentimiento que era parecido a la droga, dañino, toxico, adictivo y delicioso. Se aproximó a sus labios, pudiendo sentir el tibio aire de su respiración, y Eric no haría nada, seria simplemente una de muchas veces más, ya no importarían los besos de esos labios experimentados, las caricias de unas manos que lo conocen mejor que el mismo, ojos que han visto todo de él, y conocen partes que nunca creyó que un hombre conocería, su conciencia se perdía entre beso y beso, cada suspiro era una nueva señal de que eso llegaría hasta haberlo terminado por completo. Si algo había que Cartman no podía hacer, era resistir a cada estupidez de su hermano, quien conocía esos puntos exactos que lo hacían estremecer, ver sus rizos pelirrojos, sus ojos de un color azul, sus pecas en las mejillas de su piel pálida y esos dientes jodidamente perfectos, resultado de varios años con la ortodoncia dental, él era su hermano, un completo bastardo.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó esa mañana se encontraba completamente desnudo escondido entre sus cobijas, Scott ya no estaba, obviamente se había ido después de que él se había quedado dormido para no generar sospechas entre sus padres, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enterara de que se acostaba con un hombre, que era nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano mayor, completamente fuera de lo aceptado socialmente, mal por tantas razones, razones por las cuales él se tenía estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de Scott Tenorman, una cosa era el sexo, pero.. ¿Amor? Eso implicaba mucho más compromiso, a veces se preguntaba, que sentiría Tenorman con todo ese asunto, nunca fue capaz de preguntarle si el sentía algo, supuso que no, después de todo, el acuerdo estaba hecho, no implicarían sentimientos en ese secreto enfermizo.

Cuando se levantó de la cama vio su ropa tirada a lo lejos, por ahí la ropa interior, su camisa tirada encima del sapo Clyde, y sus pantalones en la puerta deslizable del closet, al menos ya no tendría que desvestirse para entrar en la ducha, que ahora la necesitaba más que nada, con todo ese líquido espeso que ya se había secado en sus muslos, tomo una toalla y camino al baño con total tranquilidad, al parecer entro antes que su padre, puesto que aún no estaban los bóxer tirados en el piso. Abrió la llave del agua y se dejó introducir, el agua siempre le ayudaba a refrescar las cosas en su mente, tal como si aclarara muchas ideas.

Su madre había como siempre servido el desayuno sobre la mesa, esa mañana eran panqueques con miel y malteadas de chocolate, Liane era una excelente cocinera, inclusive mucho mejor que algunas de las madres de los amigos de Eric, y estos también lo admitían, cuando Cartman bajo las escaleras su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo debajo de su gorro azul de pompón amarillo, Jack ya se encontraba desayunando, el tipo también trabajaba los sábados, su único día libre eran los domingos, y eso lo agradecía Eric, ya que era un solo día a la semana, y generalmente siempre se la pasaba fuera con sus amigos, lanzando piedras a los autos o involucrándose en problemas legales.

–Buenos días Eric – Saluda El hombre de cabellos rojos, aunque sabe que como siempre será ignorado por su hijo, no lo culpa, tiene una buena razón para hacerlo, aparte de ser una representación clara de lo que el antisemita odiaba, también había abandonado a Liane estando embarazada, y ahora solo volvía porque no tenía donde más quedarse. Liane miro a su hijo con desapruebo y un poco de molestia, Eric supo perfectamente porque, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada, estaba muy consciente de que hora había llegado su hijo, no pudo dormir hasta que escucho esas pisadas por las escaleras indicándole que estaba de nuevo en casa, no salió molesta a reclamarle, ni tampoco lo haría en ese momento, pero supuso que Eric había asumido con simples palabras que eso había estado mal.

Cartman se sentó en una de las sillas, un silencio bastante incomodo se generó en el ambiente, Liane dejo el desayuno frente de su hijo y ella también se sirvió, esa mañana Scott había salido muy temprano y lo único que había tomado era una taza de café y una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada. El de cabello castaño se preguntaba a donde habría ido ese pelirrojo, era algo así como una persona llena de secretos, le gustaría conocer todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando termino tomo una bufanda negra que siempre se encontraba en el perchero, aviso a su madre que volvería más tarde y salió de casa, buscaría a Stan o Kenny, tal vez solamente quería distraerse un poco, y si estaban ocupados buscaría como última opción a Butters, la desventaja de este era que siempre estaba castigado y era difícil encontrarlo disponible para salir.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, estaban cubiertas de nieve blanca, aun caían pequeños copos lentamente, el cielo era gris y el viento resoplaba enfrente de su cara, su mapa mental de hacia dónde ir indicaba girar un par de cuadras a la derecha para encontrarse con la casa de Stan, cuando dio vuelta en una esquina pudo reconocer a un chico a lo lejos, esos rizos pelirrojos solo podrían pertenecer a una persona, Scott.

Arqueo una ceja, se encontraba hablando con una chica castaña de aparentemente la misma edad que el colorado, no cree haberla visto antes, pero admite que se ve como una chica muy guapa incluso a lo lejos.. ¿Qué hacía Scott hablando con ella? Parecían muy felices juntos, inclusive podrían verse como una pareja, pero algo dentro de Eric no estaba bien, algo no le gustaba.

Desde esa distancia no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero la conversación por lo visto estaba "muy interesante" con ella tomando al chico de las manos y una sonrisa de estupidez, si, esa que siempre tienen las personas cuando ven a la persona que les gusta, esa que Eric odiaba tanto.

Intento acercarse de la manera más sutil que pudo, ellos estaban sentados en la banqueta de la calle, mirando hacia el pavimento donde pasaban los autos, logro llegar hasta unos cinco metros distanciado de ellos, escondido detrás de uno de los arbustos de una casa, no escuchaba mucho ya que ella hablaba muy bajito, pero pudo distinguir algunas palabras, y un "Me gustas".

Lo siguiente que vio fue un beso, algo dentro de si se rompía, algo muy frágil, no le importo si los demás lo veían, salió corriendo de ahí sin intención de quedarse a seguir viendo, los sentimientos no estaban claros, algo no estaba claro dentro de él.

Cuando Scott escucho un sonido rápidamente se separó de Daphne, una amiga que conocía desde hace unos cuantos meses, logró ver a Eric correr cuando se dio cuenta, definitivamente no debió hacer eso, ¿O si…? Ellos no eran pareja o algo parecido, pero algo le dice a si mismo que no debió hacer eso.

– ¿Quién es él? – Pregunta ella un poco asustada por el ruido que este hizo al salir corriendo, vio cómo se levantó el mayor y la miro con un poco de lastima.

–Yo… tengo que irme– Fue lo único que dijo, dejándola bastante confundida, no estaba seguro de a donde habría ido, duda mucho que haya regresado a la casa, es en ese momento que lo recordó, Eric tenía una casa del árbol, usualmente iba ahí cuando no quería que nadie lo molestara, tomo su celular que estaba en el piso y él también se fue.

.

.

.

Eric estaba recostado sobre la madera vieja de su casa del árbol, recordándose una y otra vez porque estaba ahí, una profunda depresión oprimía su pecho, todo se abría tan claro como en una epifanía, un sentimiento que estuvo reprimido por tanto tiempo, presente en su inconsciente, él siempre supo de eso, y lo ignoro por completo, inclusive aunque no lo hubiese deseado, él estaba enamorado de su hermano, desde la primera vez que lo beso, desde la primera vez que sintió sus manos frías acariciando su mejilla, desde esa primera noche que pasaron juntos, no había querido admitirlo nunca, el amor es el peor sentimiento del mundo, te eleva y te hace sentir bien, te suelta y te deja caer sin compasión, y él estaba enamorado, de una persona que creía nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, porque el rompió aquel pacto, un pacto sellado de silencio y sin palabras.

Scott llego agitado a la casa del árbol, respira rápido pues había tenido que correr durante varias cuadras, no podía ver si alguien estaba dentro o no, pero sabía que estaba ahí dentro, subió un poco molesto por las astillas de la madera rota, esa casa ya tenía siete años y se veía bastante afectada debido a la humedad del pueblo. Por fin llego arriba, y lo vio, recostado en los tablones de madera.

–Eric…– Estaba a punto de dar una explicación cuando el menor hablo sin darle tiempo de acabar.

–¿Por qué viniste? Creí que querrías estar con tu novia, vaya, ella es muy bonita, ustedes se ven bien como pareja… – Justifica antes de que el pudiera seguir, dejándolo perplejo ante sus palabras, letras descifradas que quemaban más que un ácido corrosivo, prácticamente se tragaba sus lágrimas, sin dar oportunidad a que salieran por sus ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se escuchara quebrada.

– ¿De qué hablas…? Ella no es mi novia – Aclaro con una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Pues debería, ella es muy bonita y le gustas, no deberías dejar ir una chica como esa…– su voz se descomponía tras cada palabra, se giró repentinamente para que no viera las lágrimas que esta vez no pudieron retenerse, estaba llorando por amor, definitivamente, el peor sentimiento del mundo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios de su hermano contra los suyos, quiso apartarse, pero el pelirrojo lo sujeto de la nuca para impedir que se alejara, correspondió al darse por vencido, dejándose llevar por esos dulces labios que siempre le habían encantado, cuando por fin ambos se separaron sus miradas expresaron mucho más de lo que lo hubieran hecho las palabras, estaba claro que no había sido Cartman el único en romper el acuerdo, Scott no mentiría si dijera que había estado enamorado de Eric casi desde la primera vez que lo vio.

–Ella nunca va a ser mi novia ¿Sabes? Yo tengo otra persona en mente – Y volvió a besarlo, sin importarle una mierda lo que pudiera pasar. Eric lo abrazo por el cuello entre beso y beso, teniendo en claro que ya no valdría nada más, si Jack se quedaba en su casa o no, lo soportaría si con eso podía quedarse con Scott a su lado, rendido a lo que era el peor sentimiento del mundo.

_**Bien, espero les haya gustado, y que la wea no se vea muy afectada por el maldito formato :'v**_


	2. Epilogo

Eric tiene 25 años cuando llega a su departamento en California, carga en sus manos un paquete con comida para gato, deja las llaves sobre una mesa mientras es recibido por una gatita gris que se pasea cariñosa entre sus piernas, maullando esperando su comida, el acaricia su lomo mientras la minina ronronea.

–Cállate Kitty, ya tengo tu comida –Dice el mientras deja una porción de las croquetas en el tazón de comida que era perteneciente a la felina, esta comienza a comer ignorando lo demás. Cartman guardo la comida en una de las alacenas, no tardara mucho para que llegue Scott, hace un año cuando fue que el término sus estudios que decidieron dejar un pasado en South park para vivir en una nueva ciudad, su padre no se lo tomo muy bien, inclusive teme que este haya caído en alguna droga al enterarse de que sus dos hijos eran maricas, por otra parte, Liane les sonrió con dulzura, deseándoles lo mejor, Scott trabajaba en una compañía discográfica, y el por otra parte había tomado el rumbo de la escritura. Ahora ambos vivían juntos, en un departamento donde todo tipo de sonidos se podían escuchar durante las noches, tal vez, después de todo el amor no era el peor sentimiento del mundo.


End file.
